Aonokanata
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Cuando el tercer beso profundo terminó y Haru se inclinó para comenzar el cuarto, reparó en el hecho de aquel contacto sabía a lágrimas. Las de Rin; su sinceridad. Y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco porque al final él era suyo, igual que el agua.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de «Free!» pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Ojala fueran míos.

Muy buenas, dinosaurios. Soy Nitta y esta es la primera viñeta que subo por acá. Espero sea de su agrado y simplemente era algo pequeño que quería compartir de esta pareja —que me encanta pero me tiene en hiatsus también por Makoto. Amo las dos parejas, que terrible. Subiré algo de ellos también—, y bueno, mi idea era plasmar un poco el punto que estos tres; Haru, Rin y Makoto están en el año de graduarse —yo sufro mucho por eso. Tengo sentimientos encontrados cuando salga la siguiente temporada—, por lo cual... bueno, el temor de no saber que patos hacer cuando uno sale del jardín de infantes es terrible.

_**Dato random de viñeta:**_ El título es por la canción del personaje de Haru —babeo con su voz—, tal vez se escribía separado pero yo soy una dinosaurio _to mainstream_ para esas cosas (?).

* * *

Aonokanata.

_«Conozco un lugar que es mío»_

* * *

Haruka Nanase podía considerarse una persona sencilla en muchos cosas, relajada y desinteresada en muchos aspectos de la vida; no le iba mal en el estudio pero tampoco era su prioridad, como otras personas, tampoco teniendo el talento innato del arte se pasaba dibujando todo el día para perfeccionarlo, no le daba por salir con sus amigos de fiesta o si quiera una simple salida al cine. Sería mucho ruido. Tampoco había pensado en otras cosas, como un simple corte de cabello o algo. No, nada de eso, a él le bastaba con lo que tenía. Disfrutaba las cosas simples de la vida; respirar, comer su preciada caballa, caminar en silencio a la escuela y devuelta con Makoto —no es que no disfrutara la compañía de los demás, pero eran más ruidosos—, la vista del mar en el atardecer, su tono azul, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba nadar.

Nadar era algo suyo, así de simple, el agua era el único lugar que podía sentir que era de su completa pertenencia y viceversa. Él era del agua, o eso le gustaba pensar, siempre.

A veces Haruka se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, muy pocas veces, o más común el techo del baño cuando se encontraba dentro de la bañera y se preguntaba qué es lo que más le gustaba de todo lo que hacía. ¿Qué disfrutaba? ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría hacer? Aquellas preguntas antes no le parecían importantes, pero mientras más lo pensaba más hacían acto de presencia.

Ya tenía dieciocho años y pronto tendría que pensar en su futuro. ¿Qué haría? Él deseaba nadar, era lo único que lo motivaba.

_«¿En serio solo es eso?»_, se encontró pensando para sí mismo.

Apretó los labios y hundió la mano en el agua; resbalosa, cálida y suya, parte de su cuerpo. Esa sensación de nadar era preciada. Alguien que no nadara nunca lo entendería, poder ser libre a cada brazada y patada suave, a veces relajada pero constante, la sensación de su cuerpo siendo acogido por ello y la euforia de inhalar después de dar una vuelta completa con la cabeza en el líquido. Era fantástico. Aunque… además del agua había otras cosas que lo motivaban, por supuesto, debía haberlo. Haruka también era humano, aunque no fuera tan expresivo como otras personas y se viera indiferente ante cualquier cosa.

También tenía sentimientos, como cuando se sintió miserable siendo un niño al haber hecho llorar a Rin y saber que dejaba la natación por su culpa, cuando temió al pensar que Makoto moriría ahogado o algo peor, sus emociones al ver las sonrisas de sus amigos por querer nadar junto a él, explícitamente junto a él, también la punzada de afecto al ver el esfuerzo que Rei hacía para poder nadar mejor y estar a su nivel, desear ser parte de su grupo cuando realmente ya era parte de ellos y también la emoción cuando volvió a nadar con Rin, cuando pudo convencerlo de nadar juntos.

La emoción en sus propias palabras cuando repitió lo que él le había dicho años atrás, en esa competencia de relevo:

_«Te mostraré una vista que nunca antes hayas visto.»_

Rin…

Todavía podía recordar sus lágrimas, no solo en una ocasión sino dos o tres, no lo sabía pero sabía que cada vez que él lloraba algo dentro suyo se rompió u oprimía. Le dolía, no lo demostraba pero lo hacía, quienes lo conocían muy bien podían darse cuenta de ello. Makoto, un claro ejemplo, él siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

—Que fastidio —murmuró para luego hundirse en el agua y cerrar los ojos.

Estaba silencioso. Él amaba el silencio, era perfecto.

Y nuevamente se encontraba pensando en su futuro y no solo en eso, sino también en el futuro de los demás. Él quería a sus amigos, por supuesto que sí, y por eso pensar que se separarían también lo lastimaba. Cada quien iría por su lado. ¿Dónde irían Makoto, Nagisa, Rei? ¿Dónde iría Rin? ¿Nuevamente volvería a Australia?

Australia estaba muy lejos de él. Eran amigos, ¿no? Es normal que se preocupara por eso.

Haruka Nanase amaba nadar y sentir el agua, y apreciaba mucho a sus amigos que también disfrutaban de eso. Apreciaba a Rin Matsuoka porque fue por él que hizo muchas cosas y ahora tiene recuerdos que quiere conservar, le debe mucho, y temía verlo lejos. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿No podrían volver a nadar juntos?

…

—¡Haruka-sempai! —Kou le llamaba, seguramente para decirle algo sobre el relevo. Nuevamente a los demás les había dado por practicarlo y por razones más extrañas él había aceptado, o mejor dicho fue más bien un «Hagan lo que quieran».

Se pasó una toalla por los hombros y miró a la chica.

—¿Qué pasa?

Nagisa se había lanzado al agua y estaba chapoteando en la parte más profunda, molestando a Rei. Makoto platicaba con la profesora. Nada fuera del otro mundo pero cuando Haru volvió a mirar a la chica, se dio cuenta que ella se había distraído con algo —y no eran los músculos de sus compañeros porque estaban del lado contrario—.

—¿Kou? —llamó con un poco de impaciencia y terminó por ponerse la toalla en el cabello, secándolo perezosamente. Miró a la chica, y se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada prendida en un punto fijo, además de que una pequeña sonrisa de emoción se estaba formando en sus labios.

Haruka no podía considerarse una persona curiosa, sino más bien desinteresado en lo que a los demás concierne pero por alguna razón —seguramente más allá de lo que quería imaginar, solo una fuerza superior o algo— terminó por voltear, como siempre hacía, en dirección hacia donde la chica miraba. Su reacción fue inmediata y sus pensamientos se volvieron turbulentos en el instante en que distinguió a Rin en la entrada de la alberca. Parecía que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba tensándose solo al verlo, como si se preparara para una pelea o disputa. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y las emociones que sentía al verlo podía describirse de la misma manera cuando veía agua y necesitaba lanzarse a ella para sentirla.

—Rin… —murmuró él, más para sí mismo.

—¡Hermano! —chilló Kou emocionada, trotando entre ligeros saltos para llegar a su altura y saludarlo.

Éste simplemente sonrió levemente al verla, solo un poco pero se veía igual que siempre: desinteresado ante todo y sumamente pasivo con la vida. Su cabello rojo iba suelto y desordenado, levemente húmedo porque seguramente volvía de su propio club de natación. Llevaba una sudadera oscura y unos jeans desgastados y flojos. Rin se veía exactamente como debía verse. Lo único que desentonaba de los recuerdos de Haru es que antes él era el idiota que sonreía ante todo y era un chillón de primera, ahora todo lo contrario.

Había momentos en que se encontraba observando el techo del baño y añoraba volver a tener a ese niño chillón a su alrededor.

Haruka no desvió la vista de él, simplemente porque necesitaba observarlo y ni si quiera el viento más fresco que golpeaba su piel humedecida sería capaz de moverlo de su posición. Entonces, como esperaba, Rin lo miró también y mantuvieron un contacto visual ajeno al resto del universo; una conexión entre mejores amigos, compañeros de equipo, rivales y más.

—Haru —musitó él levemente, casi sin despegar los labios pero pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

Frunció ligeramente las cejas, en un gesto de concentración y de pronto se encontró observando como los demás iban a saludar a Rin.

Extrañamente, ver eso a Haru le molestó porque algo le decía que él debía hablar con Rin, nadie más. En ese momento, un simple contacto visual les había dejado una conversación pendiente y deseaba saldarla ahora mismo. Haruka se sentía confundido pero resignado a ese pensamiento, sería muy complicado tener dos cosas en la mente al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró con resignación y a paso lento, relajado, con su semblante desinteresado de todos los días, caminó ignorando el murmullo de conversaciones que venía de su grupo a unos cuantos metros y tomó su sudadera azul, pasándola por encima de su cabeza y vistiéndose. Ni si quiera le daban ganas de cambiarse el traje de baño —nunca lo hacía— y tampoco es como si le importara.

Miró sobre su hombro, ya listo, y nuevamente ese contacto visual con él.

Todo se entendía y al mismo tiempo nada.

…

—Haru.

Si le preguntaran no tendría una respuesta clara para lo que pensaba o sentía en ese momento, parecía que incluso el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente. No había contado desde que Rin terminó la conversación con los demás y de pronto ambos se encontraban caminando lejos de oídos y ojos ajenos.

Entonces, como antes y siempre, eran solo los dos.

Haruka y Rin.

—¿Hmp? —musitó con la vista perdida en un árbol de cerezo sin florecer frente a ellos. En los ladrillos estaban las inscripciones que hicieron cuando, todavía iban a clases juntos. Los dorsos de sus manos se rozaban de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Haruka tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo, ahora, pasaba más rápido de lo que quería imaginar y el mismo pensamiento que había acudido a él hace unos cuantos días; sobre su futuro, lo invadió. Nuevamente esa sensación de ahogo y opresión en pecho. En el fondo, había algo que le indicaba que para él no todo sería diferente y que nunca dejaría ese lugar, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Rin podía volver a Australia…

Antes de que Rin pudiera abrir la boca y decir lo que fuera que planeaba soltar desde antes, Haru —extrañamente— lo interrumpió, sin poder evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Rin? —no estaba especificando, no decía literalmente «En el futuro, cuando nos graduemos. Nos quedan unos cuantos meses y nada más, Rin», porque él era así. No podía expresarse con palabras porque simplemente no eran lo suyo, sino más bien con acciones y ni si quiera eso; solo las personas que lo conocían muy bien podían darse cuenta de los diferentes tratos que tenía con aquellos que consideraba cercanos.

Rin volteó a mirarlo con una clara expresión de desconcierto; su ceja alzada y una mueca de extrañeza, tenía la manía de morderse el labio inferior con el colmillo cuando hacía eso y a Haru le pareció adorable.

—¿Ahora? Pues… nadar, ¿no? Entrenar, salir a trotar, hacer mi rutina de ejercicios —explicó con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió la mirada a los ladrillos, el «For the team» era observado por ambos pares de ojos y Haruka sintió como si algo se enterrara dolorosamente en su pecho. Eran un equipo, _eran_, pasado. Ahora era rivales, equipos contrarios, ¿por qué eso le dolía tanto?—Lo de siempre, ¿por qué?

—No —tajó Haru y apretó los puños con molestia, nuevamente no poder expresarse le estaba costando caro. Giró el rostro con violencia y observó a Rin con enojo. Intentó empezar de nuevo—: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora… pero no ahora, sino que cuando nos graduemos? ¿A dónde iras, Rin?

Ya estaba. La pregunta del millón y la pesadilla de Haruka Nanase —que seguramente iba después del hecho de no poder nadar nunca en su vida— en carne propia. Quería y no tener la respuesta a esa pregunta. Estaba asustado del hecho de que Rin de pronto le soltará algo sobre que se iría del país o a un lugar lejano… lejos de él. No podrían nadar juntos, no podrían hablar y menos discutir.

No.

Haruka no quería eso.

Del mismo modo que nadaba para Rin, él debía hacerlo también.

—¿Graduarnos? —repitió él sin captar la idea y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras varias imagines de las olimpiadas que había visto desde que era un enano invadían su mente.

El moreno asintió sin apartar la vista de él. El viento sopló y movió mechones de su cabello, haciéndolo parpadear de la molestia y logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Estaba helando, las estaciones volvían a cambiar y el invierno se acercaba.

—Pues… —Rin pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, indeciso. Realmente no había pensado en ello porque para él la natación era primordial—No lo sé —se sinceró y de pronto le invadió el tamaño de esas palabras—No lo había pensado.

—Yo, tal vez estudie arte —farfulló Haruka con molestia y sin siquiera pensar si le gustaba aquello o no, pero era bueno y eso debía bastar. Podía ser algo como artista ahí y no se alejaría de las cosas que amaba.

Rin alzó una ceja y sonrió socarrón.

—¿Arte? Eso es muy _poco tú_.

Haruka Nanase se consideraba una persona sencilla y sin complicaciones, pero apasionada en algo que realmente le importaba como el agua y, en este caso, Matsuoka Rin. Antes que su acompañante pudiera largarse a reír o hacer un comentario mordaz, burlón al respecto, Haruka lo tomó de los hombros con brusquedad y lo obligó a mirarlo.

El más alto frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que perdía ligeramente el equilibrio. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del moreno para empujarlo también pero ya era demasiado tarde, de pronto se encontraba sentado contra el suelo y con un dolor en sus piernas. Soltó una maldición e intentó soltarse de nuevo pero Haru lo tenía bien afirmado de los brazos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó pensando seriamente en asestarle un golpe en la cara.

—¿Te irás, Rin? —inquirió súbitamente Haru mientras afianzaba su agarre, casi con desesperación y nuevamente el miedo—¿Te irás nuevamente a Australia?

¿Por qué las palabras más simples eran tan difíciles de decir?

Si antes Rin se encontraba confundido, ahora estaba peor. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan extraña? Y peor aún, ¿por qué esa pregunta? No entendía a Haru, era muy difícil hacerlo pero realmente lo intentaba y nuevamente era demasiado. Aquellas palabras del moreno habían sido lo suficientemente inquietantes para hacerle cambiar sus pensamientos y evitar las ganas de golpearlo, incluso olvidaba que lo tenía encima a la fuerza.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué esa…?

No lo dejo terminar.

—¿Te irás a Australia? —nuevamente _esa _pregunta que Haru no quería decir en voz alta pero ya no podía aguantar; la desesperación al pensar que no tendría a Rin cerca era demasiado—¿Te irás?

—Haru, estas extraño.

—No puedes… —ni si quiera podía terminar esa frase; era vergonzoso.

Y como Haru era un chico que trataba mejor con las acciones que con las palabras —y ni eso—, simplemente siguió su impulso de adolescente y chocó sus labios rudamente contra los del más alto. Fue tan espontaneo, tan extraño y ajeno, no lo había pensado nunca y ahora se encontraba besando a quien le daba tantos dolores de cabeza, pero se sentía _bien… _tan gratificante y relajante como nadar, de la misma forma parecía también responder todas sus dudas.

La duda de que Rin era una persona más que importante para él.

Y por alguna extraña razón, el sometido simplemente se dejó llevar por las acciones del moreno. Llevó su mano a la sudadera de esta y lo acercó más a él, sintiendo su desesperación hasta el punto de transformarla en una propia. Súbitamente se encontraba aguantando las lágrimas que ya ni si quiera sabía porque quería soltar; tal vez por las palabras de Haru o por aquel beso tan triste y confuso, que se profundizó cuando dejó pasar la lengua del otro.

Haru simplemente sentía su respiración y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. La cercanía de Rin era una droga que comenzaba a necesitar y tenía la respuesta: no quería tenerlo lejos porque él era suyo, del mismo modo que el pertenecía a Rin.

Suyo como el agua… dejando las mismas reacciones en su cuerpo. Solamente tenía que dejarse llevar por aquello.

Para el momento en que el tercer beso profundo había terminado, dejándolos casi sin respiración y con un calor pasional esparciéndose por su cuerpo, cuando Haru se inclinó de nueva cuenta para comenzar el cuarto reparó en el hecho de que ese beso sabía a lágrimas. Las de Rin.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco —más para sus adentros— porque él sabía que esa era la parte más sincera del otro.

Porque Rin era suyo, igual que el agua.

* * *

PD1: ¡Dinosaurios (de peluche) para todos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Caffeine Rawr o también Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
